


Heartstrings

by J65



Category: Futurama
Genre: Bending, F/M, Futurama - Freeform, Rodriguez - Freeform, Romance, bender - Freeform, bender/reader, philip j fry - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J65/pseuds/J65
Summary: AU where Bender has achieved his lifelong dream of becoming a folk singer. The reader has a NSFW dream about him and end up figuring out they have a crush on him, and after one of his concerts they ask him out on a date. DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS PORTRAYED ARE 18+.Don't read this unless you are 18+.
Relationships: Bender Rodriguez/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

You were watching _All My Circuits_ on TV with Fry in his apartment when it was time for the ad break.

"All right," you said, "I'm going to get a drink."

"No, wait!" Fry replied excitedly, waving his hands around in the air. "My other best friend's advert is on soon!"

You sighed and plopped back down on the couch, waiting for what seemed like ages for the advert Fry was talking about.

"Look!" he said, pointing at the TV with excitement as it showed a picture of a fog-hat grey robot holding a banjo and strumming away while his mouth was moving. The voice over said "Come and see Bender live at Madison Cube Garden in May, only £25 per ticket!"

"I already bought tickets!" said Fry, as he held up two strips of paper he seemingly pulled out of nowhere. "And, since I am Bender's best friend, he gave me two backstage passes!". He handed one to you which you took with a smile and hung it round your neck.

You went into the kitchen and took a mug out of the cupboard which had Bender's face on it, obviously Fry was a big fan... Or he got it for free from Bender. Regardless, you thought it was amusing and it made you smile. You filled it up with your favourite fizzy drink and went back into the lounge to sit down next to Fry.

After Bender's advert ended, a Slurm advert came on TV. Fry excused himself and went into the kitchen, presumably to get some Slurm from the fridge.

After Fry came back, he sat back down on the sofa, opened his can of Slurm, and _All My Circuits_ came back on.

Calculon and Monique were enjoying a fancy dinner out somewhere it seemed, and then Calculon took a ring out of who knows where, and got down on one knee.

"Monique. Will you do the honour of being my wife?" asked Calculon.   
"Oh Calculon!" exclaimed Monique as she held out her hand for Calculon to put the ring on "Of course I will!" 

Then the ending credits rolled and you sighed, looking at the time. Ten at night. You thought you might as well go to bed, so you can get extra sleep before you have to go to work the next day.


	2. Work

"Good news everyone!" exclaimed the Professor. You sighed, it was most likely not going to be good news.

"Today you will be delivering a package to Chapek 9! The planet inhabited by robots. They kill humans on sight, and since Bender is off fulfilling his dreams or whatever, I had to hire a replacement to deliver the package for you."

A robot that looked exactly like Bender, with the exception of a goatee walked in. "Hello dumbasses!" he exclaimed, then laughed. "Nah, you're alright."

"Hello again, Flexo. Long time no see!" exclaimed Zoidberg excitedly, eager to see his 'old friend' again. Flexo ignored him and instead walked over to the Professor to collect the package off him. Flexo put it under his arm and made his way to the ship, Leela and Fry following him, while the Professor opened the roof of the building. 

Leela sat down behind the wheel and put the key in the ignition, turning it. The engine roared to life and she started the countdown. "Launch in T-Minus 5 seconds. 4. 3. 2. 1."

"Blast off!" Fry cut in, as the ship took off and flew out through the open roof of Planet Express, on its way to Chapek 9.

\----------------------------------------------

After you landed on Chapek 9, you, Fry and Leela stayed on the ship. Since Flexo was the only robot on board, he went to deliver the package. You watched him as he walked off the ship and went to the gates of the civilisation on the planet. You saw two larger robots confront him, and administer the 'test' that you, Fry and Leela got given when you went to save Bender from the robots.

It appeared that he chose the right answer, as the robots let him through. You got out your phone, since you had nothing better to do and checked your social media, noticing you had a Snapchat from your friend. You sent a snap back with the caption 'On Chapek 9, team mate is delivering a parcel.'

When Flexo finally got back, he complained about how the robots kept protesting about having no lug nuts and telling him that humans 'unscrewed your lug nuts at night' and 'drank your transmission fluid'. He told you, Fry and Leela that he was sick of their complaining and you shot back with a "Yeah, we're done with yours too." Flexo frowned at you but went and sat down in the cockpit, strapping himself into his seat and crossing his arms.

Leela fired up the engine and you flew back home to Planet Express, just in time to receive another package to deliver.

\----------------------------------------------

After you had completed that delivery and returned back to Planet Express once more, It was finally the end of your working day and you could leave and relax at home. You caught the bus back to your apartment with Fry, and went upstairs to relax on the settee in front of an episode of _All My Circuits_.

As the episode was playing, you couldn't help but daydream about going to see Bender's concert. You had never been to a concert before, and since it was free, how could you pass up the opportunity?

You glanced at the clock. After a late finish and zoning out in front of the TV it was almost 11PM. You sighed. "Fry, I'm gonna go to bed now, so can you keep it down?" you asked, hoping he would take notice.

You looked at him and he nodded in response, you yawning and making your way into the bathroom. You picked up your toothbrush and toothpaste, and brushed your teeth. You made sure to do it thoroughly because dental hygiene is important, then you finally made your way into your bedroom. 

You changed into what you found most comfortable and slid under your sheets, quickly warming up due to the amount of heat you were radiating. You snuggled down further under your sheets and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
